Blessed Poison
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: After a run-in with a rogue female ninja who hates men, Naruto is infected with a poison that will kill him in 24 hours. There's only one cure. Hinata will do anything to save him...anything. NaruHina, rated M for lemon, oneshot.


**This storyline has been bugging me for ages, so I had to write it. NaruHina, rated M for lemon. ANOTHER oneshot. GEEZ!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters…apparently a genie can't grant that wish either…damn loopholes.**

--------------------

"GET DOWN!"

Naruto and Kakashi got pushed to the ground after Hinata shoved them in the back. Byakugan flaring, Hinata stopped the kunai being thrown at them with a small Kaiten. Naruto and Kakashi were up on their feet seconds later, scampering off for cover. The 19-year-old Hyuga heiress caught the final kunai in her hand and threw it back in the direction it had come from. From out of the dense forest, a woman with short, silky, black hair and blue eyes stepped out, pulling the 'returned' kunai from her shoulder.

"What good aim for a young Jounin, even one as pretty as yourself." The woman said with a smirk.

Hinata shifted gracefully into a Hyuga battle stance, ready for a fight. Byakugan deactivated, she analysed the woman's posture and physique, hoping to find clues about her battle style. A second later, the earth underneath the raven-haired woman crumbled, and a fist came flying out. Kakashi landed a punch square on the woman's jaw, sending her reeling backwards. As she stumbled backwards, a Naruto clone dove down behind her, tripping her successfully.

Before the woman hit the floor, she performed a substitution jutsu and disappeared. The real Naruto appeared, jumping down from a tree, and walked over to his two comrades.

"Where'd she go?" He asked, looking at Hinata.

Hinata silently activated her bloodline, and scanned the surrounding forest. Pumping more chakra into her eyes, she focused on one particular tree, which had a weird chakra emanating from it. She pointed in its direction.

"That tree, there. Something's strange about it. She's cloaked herself, and altered her chakra…she's a blob on a branch." She focused her eyes again. "Its…it's seeping into the tree."

As she finished the sentence, the tree reached out branch and swept all three Konoha ninja from the feet. Hinata and Kakashi flew a few metres before landing on the ground. Naruto got thrown the furthest and hit a tree, which suddenly shuddered and sprouted vines, trapping him.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted, getting to her feet.

Kakashi ran at the tree that had originally attacked them, looking for the woman. Hinata ran over to Naruto and pulled at the vines wrapped around him. She sharpened a blade of chakra in her hand and started cutting through the vines. A shadow materialised on tree, gaining solidity and turning into a woman.

"Neat transporting trick huh cutie?" She said to Hinata, before stabbing Naruto in the neck with a syringe.

Before she could do anything, Naruto summoned three clones, two that pinned the woman, and the third stabbing her fatally, making her fall to the ground. The vines collapsed onto the ground around Naruto, and he brushed off his arms, looking at Hinata.

"Are you okay Hinata?" He asked.

She nodded. "W-What about you? She stabbed you!" She leant forward to inspect the entry point, brushing her fingers around the wound. "We'll have it ch-checked at the village when we take her back." She said, looking down at the dead woman.

Kakashi came over and picked up the dead woman, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's get going back to that village, this was the mission request."

--------------------

Arriving back in the village on the border of the Fire Country, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata head straight for the town hall. Entering the building, they went straight to the Lord, setting the body down in front of him.

"Mission accomplished." Kakashi said.

"Well done, your payment…" A servant came up, handing them the reward.

"Why was this woman so dangerous?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck.

"She's been killing men in my village for the last month. We've tried to stop her, but only at the cost of more lives."

"How did she kill them?" Hinata asked.

"She stabbed them with a syringe, infecting them with a poison."

"What?" Naruto croaked.

"Did you get hit?" Asked an elderly woman, sitting beside the Lord.

"Hai, she got me in the neck…what does the poison do?"

"It makes your testicles shrivel, blacken and fall off." Naruto squeaked, instinctively covering his groin. "Before you drop dead." The old woman finished.

He squeaked again. "Why…why would she do that?"

"She hated men. She had been slighted, taken advantage of, and taunted by them. So, she invented a poison that killed them in a dehumanising way."

"Is there a cure, please tell me there's a cure! I don't want to die!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun, calm d-down. I promise, we won't let anything happen to you. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was shuddering, holding his own groin and face unnaturally pale.

"There is one cure young man. It was an accident that we stumbled across it actually. The first man that got infected and died was single-"

"Oh Kami I'm going to die!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto-kun, calm down!" Hinata said again, pulling on his sleeve.

"Let me finish." Said the old woman. "The second man that got infected was married. Having known what happened to the first man, he went home to say goodbye to his wife, needless to say their goodbye became…intimate. The next day, he was still alive. After research was conducted, we found that certain proteins and enzymes in the female…'juices' acted as a natural antidote."

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" Naruto said, slightly hysterical.

"It means, young man, that unless you have sexual intercourse within 24 hours, you're going to die." Even in his half-hysterical state, Naruto blushed…as did Hinata. "However, there is a specific method. First, you must ingest some of the woman's 'juices' to neutralise the poison in the blood stream. Only after that can you enter the woman. Doing so will thoroughly cleanse the external-lower area. And of the infected seed that leaves your body and enters hers, it will be instantly neutralised."

The Lord spoke up. "You are welcome to stay in the village. We have set up a…committee of women who now perform such sexual acts for infected men."

--------------------

"What am I going to do? I can't do 'that' with a total stranger!" Naruto shouted, sitting in a deserted park with Kakashi and Hinata.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, then seeing the look he got. "I mean, it's that or you're dead Naruto. Besides, it's too far to Konoha, and even then we wouldn't know if Tsunade-sama or Sakura will find another cure."

Hinata sat there, silent, currently fighting an internal battle. "I could offer…no, he'd refuse. Would he? It's his life…am I willing to give up my first time like this…of course, I love him…I'd do anything for him…anything to save his life."

Kakashi and Naruto continued their conversation, trying to figure out a way.

"Oh Kami, I'm going to die. But I first have to witness my balls falling off! It's a nightmare!" Naruto shouted, throwing himself backwards onto the grass.

Kakashi followed suit, face unusually pale again. Naruto continued his rant, beating his feet and fists into the earth. Finally, Hinata couldn't stand it anymore.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" She said softly, face turning red. "I-I-I-I-If its g-going t-t-to save your life…" She trailed off.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked at Hinata, mouth hanging open. Uncharacteristically, he blushed, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata? Are y-you offering…"

"H-H-Hai, i-i-if n-not as a f-friend tr-tr-trying t-t-to save another f-friend, then at l-l-least as a J-Jounin tr-trying t-to save a t-team…m-m-m-mate."

"Y-Yeah, b-but Hinata, th-that's st-still a lot t-t-to ask of y-you."

Surprisingly, she looked him in the eye. "N-Naruto-kun, I'll do anything t-to save you."

Kakashi stood up. "There, it's settled! Let's got to the hotel room the Lord reserved for us. I'll pay for another room for me, so you two can be alone."

Hinata blushed and jumped, having forgotten Kakashi was also there. Naruto slowly stood, looking at Hinata as if in a new light.

--------------------

"Alright, I'll see you both in the morning…or not." Kakashi said, shutting his hotel room door behind him.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the hall, looking for their room. The two were silent, Naruto only taking quick glances at Hinata to see how she was faring. Once they made it to their room, Naruto unlocked it and opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said, holding it open for her.

She walked into the room, past him, with a deep red blush on her face. She turned the lights on before taking a quick look around the room. One double bed, one door that obviously led to the bathroom, one mirror, and one small fridge. She jumped as the door closed with a snap, but quickly berated herself for being so jumpy.

"Hinata…you don't have to…"

She turned to face him, shaking her head. "No, I do. I want t-to save you."

"Yeah, but-"

"I…I wouldn't have offered unless I was c-completely willing. A-And I am."

He studied her for a moment. "You don't sound as nervous as before…"

"I'm n-not so afraid of you laughing at me-"

"Laugh at you? I'd never laugh at you! What you're offering to do for me…Hinata…" He strode over and pulled her into a hug, crushing her body to his. "This…this is going to be difficult. I mean, y-you can't force attraction, and without attraction, t-the body won't react."

Hinata pulled away, masking her hurt. "Y-You d-don't…y-you aren't…attracted to m-me?"

"What, who said that? Of course I am Hinata! You're kind, strong, and gorgeous too! I…I was talking about you, having trouble…reacting to me. I'm the Kyuubi container, remember?"

She stepped closer to him, suddenly much more confident after his flattering words. Standing up on tiptoe, she brushed her fingers across his cheek, looking him in the eye.

"Who said I w-wasn't attracted to you…" She whispered, fighting her blush.

He suddenly felt light-headed, his throat constricting and his heart pounding against his chest. The revelation that she was attracted to him…attractive to her, made his head spin. No one, ever, had told him as such. In a fit of happiness, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. One hand on the back of her head, the other wrapped around her back, he held her to him. His giddiness increased as her arms encircled his neck, responding to the kiss, somewhat shyly.

After they broke for air, he grinned at her happily. She smiled back shyly, a blush dusting her cheeks. Running a thumb down her cheek, he pecked her softly on the lips.

"I…I completely understand if you want to…keep your clothes on, except for the necessary removal of underwear." He said tentatively.

She rested her head on his chest. "N-No…this…this is m-my first t-time. L-Let's d-do it properly." He only nodded, and she pulled away from his grasp. "I-I'm going t-to freshen up first."

He watched her walk towards the bathroom, before glancing at the bed. "Ne Hinata…" She turned and looked at him. "Do…do you want the lights on or off."

She thought about it for a moment, blush dusting her cheeks. "O-Off onegai."

He nodded and watched her close the bathroom door after she entered. He sighed nervously, biting his lip. He kicked off his sandals and placed them next to the door. While he was there, he turned off the lights, before going over to, and sitting on the end of the bed, waiting patiently. Soon, the door to the bathroom opened and Hinata stepped out, switched off the bathroom light. She stopped, waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, before she headed over to the bed, sitting down next to Naruto.

She took off her sandals and moved them away from the bed, trying to ignore the fact that she knew Naruto was watching her closely. Straightening back up, she looked at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Making the first move, Naruto reached up a hand and softly stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, a wispy breath escaping her lips.

"Who knew…" He whispered, causing her to open her eyes, looking at him curiously. "Who knew this morning, that I'd be here now, touching you…wonderful you."

Hinata made a small humming noise, but said nothing else. Leaning across and up, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips, slightly longer though. As he pulled away, she leaned in again, kissing him for longer than he kissed her. This continued a few more turns each, before Naruto moved a hand around and cupped the back of her head, then running his tongue over her lips. Her lips parted slowly, and he slid his tongue in, exploring her mouth.

She cupped his face with her hands, and responded, sliding her tongue into his mouth, mimicking his actions. Soon, one of her arms hooked around his neck, desperate for more contact. They soon pulled away, gasping for air, faces flushed with heat and excitement.

"Wow!" He said, and she nodded in agreement. "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

Wordlessly, she unzipped his jacket, and he shrugged it off, ignoring it as it fell to the floor. He slowly reached across, fingers dancing over the zipper of her jacket. After receiving no actions to stop him, he unzipped her jacket, sliding it off her and dropping it on the floor. She reached up and untied her forehead protector, which was around her neck. Naruto followed suit and undid his, dropping it on top of his jacket.

He gulped loudly from his first sight of Hinata without her baggy jacket, revealing an alluring figure. Dressed in a small tube top, bra straps rising above it, with the mesh shirt over the top, her large chest and small waist were now very apparent.

Feeling his eyes on her, she blushed and fidgeted, not used to being so closely studied. As if sensing her discomfort, he put her at ease.

"Beautiful…you are so beautiful."

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

He responded to the said kiss, running a hand gently down her side. She pulled away from the kiss, giggling softly.

"Ticklish are we?" Naruto smirked.

Using his weight against her, he wrestled her into a lying down position on the bed, tickling her mercilessly. She writhed and giggled, trying to escape the torture. Suddenly, her large, bouncing bosom caught his attention and he ceased his actions, mesmerised. He took in her appearance, panting, lying on the bed, hair fanned out around her, chest heaving and form shaking. He sat up straddling her hips, and ran his hands delicately over her waist, moving across onto her stomach.

He slid up her mesh shirt till it was resting under her breasts. He ran his fingers gently up and down her toned stomach, marvelling in its smooth, soft texture. As he caressed her stomach, he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Naruto-kun," She whispered against his lips. "Can you…take off y-your shirt, onegai?"

He sat back up and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Marvelling at his chiselled physique, she leaned up, using her arms for support. He shifted off her, resting beside her, using one arm as leverage and he lay beside her on his side. She rolled towards him, running a hand softly down his chest. She sighed sadly at the sight of a gash on his chest.

"How d-did you get this one?" She asked sadly.

"Sasuke…" He said, watching her carefully.

Spontaneously, she leaned down and kissed the scar. He inhaled sharply at the new sensation, watching her closely. She kissed right down the scar, leaving no part untouched.

"H-Hinata…" He touched her head, making her look up curiously.

He motioned for her to come closer to him, and when she did, he kissed her passionately, rolling her onto her back. He kissed down her neck, leaving small, wet spots down the column of soft flesh. He slowly tugged at her mesh shirt, pulling it off over her head. The move shifted her tube top, pulling it up to under her armpits, exposing her bra clad, creamy breasts. Pulling off the tube top, Naruto kissed down her chest, kissing just above the swell of her breasts.

Hinata gasped in pleasure, face staining red, though he couldn't see. She suddenly moaned, pressing her head into the bed as his hand wandered into her pants. He looked at her as he ran a finger delicately over her panties. His eyes widened and his heart swelled at the sensation of dampness grazed his finger.

"S-See," She panted. "N-No n-need t-to force attraction."

In disbelief that he could cause such a reaction from her, he pulled off her pants, leaving her clad in only bra and damp, white cotton panties. The movement caused a rush of wind to breeze over her underwear, and she shivered pleasurably, and unbeknown to him, her nipples became pert under her bra. He had seen her whole form shiver, and he felt a rush of blood go to his groin.

He shifted off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her, face directly in front of her wet panties. Her spread legs were dangling off the bed, resting either side of her kneeling form. He gingerly stroked the wet patch, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure for the young woman. He stroked her again and again, watching as gradually, the wet patch grew. He finally grazed her nub, and her whole form shook fiercely.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped breathlessly.

He moved his hands up and softly tugged at the side of her panties, silently telling her his intentions. Receiving only a moan, he pulled off her panties, coming face to face with her wet jewel. Reaching forward, he slowly ran a finger through the sticky substance. He hesitantly licked his finger, well aware that this substance would save his life. He found, to his surprise, that it was not unsavoury…definitely something he could get used to. No longer barred by her panties, he stroked her again, listening greedily to the moans that tumbled from her mouth.

Taking her nub between his thumb and forefinger, he gently fondled it, watching as her whole form shook again, and her juices flowed as sweetly as her moans. Licking his fingers in between his fondling, he began to wonder if it was enough. Looking up at Hinata, he could tell she was close, and wondered if she'd mind his next move. Leaning forward tentatively, he licked her, eliciting a mighty moan from the woman.

With long and languid licks, he listened carefully to Hinata's reactions, trying to remember what she liked most. In one particularly bold move, he dipped his tongue inside her wet cavern, and to his surprise, she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, drawing him closer against her.

Sliding his hands under her rear, he angled her up for more direct and dominant licks. The change in angle increased her pleasure, eyes and mouth opening in bliss.

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" She gasped with every lick.

He suddenly sucked her, and she screamed out in pleasure as she tumbled over the edge, climaxing into his mouth. He licked her clean, well aware of her bucking form against him. Once she relaxed into the bed, legs sliding off his shoulders and dangling off the bed, he gave one more lick. Kneeling up straight, he looked at her as she lay panting on the bed, eyes closed, panting in bliss.

He suddenly realised that his member was feeling very constricted in its confinement. He stood up and took off his pants, standing there in only boxers.

Hinata had opened her eyes the moment she heard the sound of a zipper, and watched with a red face as Naruto stripped down to his boxers. She noted the large bulge in his boxers and felt herself become wet again. Sitting up, she pulled him towards her. Kissing his stomach, she gently tugged at his boxers. He watched as she shifted back up the bed, lying in the perfect missionary position. He felt himself pulse, and carefully slipped off his boxers, baring himself to her.

She noted the nervous expression on his face, most probably feeling self-conscious, so she tried to ease his anxiousness. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to her lap before throwing it to the ground. Lying back down, legs spread; she called him closer with the curling of one index finger.

He complied instantly, crawling up the bed towards her. He kissed her romantically on the lips, slowly drawing his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking what he'd be doing very soon. She moaned into the kiss, running her hands through his hair.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked at her carefully. "Are you sure? Very, very sure?"

"Absolutely…let me save you." She whispered in his ear, lightly nibbling his earlobe.

Her light nip to the ear fully ignited Naruto's passion, and he slowly entered her, savouring the sensations. She gasped into his ear, and he kissed her on he neck, moving in slowly. Once he came to a barrier, he looked at her apologetically, kissing her on the mouth. He thrust a little bit harder, breaking her barrier and claiming her first time as his.

Hinata sobbed into the kiss, breaking away to bite on her lip.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen…Hinata, gomen nasai." He whispered, unmoving, except for the light kisses he placed on her eyes.

"G-Give me a m-minute." She whispered in return.

"Anything, for you."

And he did, he waited. Eyes closed and even trying to slow his breathing, he waited within her. Soon, he felt her clenching around him, testing his girth, and he couldn't help but moan.

"H-Hai, you c-can move now. Just…go s-slowly." She whispered.

Taking hold of one of her hands, he slowly pulled out of her, feeling remorseful as he saw her wince. Moving back in again, he let out a breath of pleasure, still aware that Hinata was in pain.

"Hinata…" He whispered, ceasing his movements. "I am sorry, so, so, sorry." He pulled out again, watching her bite her lip, before slowly sinking back in. "The pain will go away, I promise." Resting a hand on her hip, he caressed her skin. "Just relax, don't…oh Kami…don't fight it." He felt her inner muscles loosen around him, immediately missing the friction, but knowing it would cause her less pain. "Okay, I'm moving again, okay?" She nodded and he pulled out, and as he sunk back in, she moaned. "Better?" She nodded again and he moved again.

With each subsequent thrust, the pain lessened, and her expression showed it. Soon enough, she clenched around him, and he moaned, collapsing on top of her. She nibbled on his ear again and he pulled out, only to thrust back in a little harder. She made a small 'oh' sound in his ear and he looked at her.

"Did that hurt?" He asked breathlessly.

She shook her head. "No, n-not at all. It felt v-very good."

He pulled out, kissed her, then thrust back in, but this time she winced.

"Gomen…" He whispered.

"Just k-keep going."

He began moving again. The rhythm was clumsy, being their first time, together and at all. They tried different things. Hinata tried responding to the thrusts, only to find it hurt her, as they couldn't match their rhythms. She wrapped one leg around his waist, finding that it caused more pleasure. The moment she wrapped her other leg around his waist, they both moaned. Holding her firmly around the hips, holding her to the bed, he was able to move with deeper, more angled thrusts.

These thrusts rocked them both to the core, and with one deep thrust, he hit her sensitive button inside her body.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped blissfully, clenching at his hard shaft.

He placed his head next to her neck, so he could hear her gasps and moans with every thrust. And with every gasp, he'd reward her with a kiss on the neck. He hit her spot over and over again, and she grasped the doona, arching up under him. She was making whimpering 'ah' sounds with every thrust he made. There was an unexpected 'thud' and Naruto froze, lifting his head and looking around, expecting an intruder.

"It…it was…the…bed…oh Kami…a-a-against…the…wall…" Hinata moaned out, dragging out the 'l' in 'wall' as he began thrusting again.

The bed hit the wall three more times, before Hinata's inner muscles started gripping at his member. He grunted, feeling the coils within his tighten.

"Hinata…Hinata." He moaned.

Her 'ah' sounds increased in volume, becoming more high pitched as she came closer to the edge.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

She moaned out at the top of her lungs, arching up towards him as she climaxed for the second time that evening. Naruto had lifted his head moments before, so he was able to witness her fall into blissful oblivion.

That sight, plus the sensations of her climaxing around him…for him, pushed him over the edge. He moaned out her name in release, thanking her, praying for her, worshipping her. As she came down from her high, she nibbled on his earlobe again, causing him to cuss and release into her again. She welcomed the sensation of his essence, softly kissing his neck, licking her lips as his perspiration touched her lips.

Soon, he collapsed on top of her, still intimately joined, kissing her softly on the lips. "Hinata," He said, panting out the syllables. "That was amazing…"

She happily hummed her reply, nibbling his earlobe again, causing him to moan. "Y-You really like th-that." She whispered.

"Hell yeah…" He softly stroked her face, smiling warmly. "Hinata, you saved my life…"

She kissed his hand and smiled, eyes drooping sleepily. He slowly pulled out of her, watching as her eyes widened for a moment, before closing again. He wrestled with the sheets that were lying beneath them, and pulled them over the sleepy Hyuga and himself. Pulling her back against his chest, he kissed her neck, wrapping an arm softly over her side.

"Hinata," He whispered sleepily. "Why did you give me that? Why did you save me?"

"I would never forgive myself if…I didn't-" She yawned. "Do everything in my p-power to save you."

He kissed her neck again, snuggling up to her. After a minute, her breathing had slowed, and her heartbeat calmed, he though her to be asleep.

"I love you…"

It was soft, barely audible, but she'd said it. Whether intentional or a result of her half-sleep state, he still heard it. His eyes flew open and his heart thumped, and then he smiled, pulling her closer.

"Arigato…"

--------------------

Hinata awoke the next morning, to find herself with an unusual pillow. She was resting her head on Naruto's chest, and he was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. One arm was wrapped around her waist, and the other was behind his head. His eyes were closed. She sat up immediately.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered frantically. "Naruto-kun…are you alright?"

He made no movement, and her heart suddenly clenched. Had she failed? Had he died anyway? Wait, the old woman said that his testicles would have fallen off…

She lifted the doona and looked, blushing and sighing in relief simultaneously. They were still there. Naruto suddenly snored, a grin on his face.

"Mmnmnm…ramen…" He mumbled.

Hinata couldn't help but grin at his childish babble. Even at 19, he was still the same old Naruto. His grin suddenly widened.

"Here 'Nata, have some of mine." He mumbled again.

Hinata giggled and felt flattered. In his dream, he was offering her some of 'his' ramen. And that nickname…she loved it. Naruto's eyes opened and focused on the smiling Hyuga above him.

"Hmm, that's a nice sight to wake up to. Ohayo Hinata."

"Ohayo Naruto-kun…it worked."

"It did…" He lifted up the doona and looked down just as Hinata had. "It did!" He reached up and pulled Hinata down into a hug. " 'Nata, you saved me!"

Hinata blushed as he hugged her. "I'm glad."

"I owe you my life Hinata, I really do. You name it, I'll do anything."

"Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised. "Arigato Naruto-kun."

"You're very welcome…got anything in mind?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment, before snuggling up to him and nibbling his earlobe. His reaction was immediate, rolling her over and kissing her passionately. There was a sudden puff of smoke, and Kakashi was standing in the room.

"Good to see you're still alive Naru-WOAH!"

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment, and Naruto jumped out of bed, more surprised than embarrassed.

"Good to see you still have your testes." Kakashi grinned.

Naruto realised he was still naked and dove for his boxers, whipping them on in lightning speed. "Do you mind?" He hissed fiercely.

"I don't…but I think Hinata does."

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata, who was hiding completely under the covers.

"Get out!" He said, turning back to Kakashi. "We'll be out soon!"

With another puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone with a smirk on his face. Naruto crawled back over to the bed, tugging the doona down, revealing a very red Hinata. Chuckling, he gave her soft kiss on the nose.

"You're very cute like that. Come on let's get ready. We have to go back and see that Lord."

He hopped off the bed, picked up her clothes, and passed them too her, but not before taking a deep sniff of her panties.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, horrified and embarrassed.

"Smells good." He grinned, noticing her blush.

--------------------

Entering the town hall, the Konoha-nin were escorted straight to the Lord's chamber.

"Ah young man, you're still alive!" Said the Lord.

"Yeah, thankfully. But I wasn't injected until midday, yesterday and it's only…10am." He said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Don't worry, your testicles would have fallen off already." Said the old woman from the previous day. "If it was protected sex however, you'll survive, but you'll lose your testicles very soon." The lady said, looking at the clock.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed. "No, no, it was unprotected." He said, before leaning over to Hinata and whispering in her ear. "I actually forgot, gomen."

Hinata shook her head, clearing stating that he didn't have to worry.

"Well then, all is settled." Said the old woman. "Except for the fact that the young lady may get pregnant." She finished offhandedly.

Naruto looked at Hinata, stunned and slightly nervous. She again, shook her head, telling him he didn't have to worry.

"Thank-you for all your help in this matter, we'll be heading back to Konoha now." Kakashi said, bowing respectfully.

Hinata and Naruto followed suit, before leaving the building and the village.

--------------------

Leaping through the forest, the three ninja were unusually quiet. Kakashi was in front, and Naruto and Hinata were trailing.

"Hinata, what if you are pregnant?" He whispered to her.

"I…I thought about that this morning, first, it's unlikely that your…sperm was potent, due to the poison. And secondly, it…it is the wrong t-time of month for me. I'm…I'm not very fertile at the m-moment."

"That's good, 'coz we screwed this all up."

"N-Nani?" She asked, heart-broken.

He took her hand and smiled. "We're supposed to go on at least 3 dates before we have sex, become boyfriend and girlfriend, that sort of thing. So how's this? When we get back to Konoha, I'll take you on as many dates as you want, and we'll take it from there."

"I'd like that Naruto-kun."

"One question though…if people ask, are we going to tell them what happened on the mission?"

Hinata thought about that. "I-If you don't mind, I'd rather we didn't. Only b-because they might not understand."

"Tsunade-sama and Sakura will have to know what happened." Kakashi called back.

"What, why?" Naruto replied.

"You'll have to put this in your mission report, Tsunade-sama will need to read it. And you'll both need to be checked out by Sakura at the hospital. And residual poison, that sort of thing."

Naruto cussed violently and Hinata blushed. Making sure Sakura kept quiet would be a mission all in itself.

--------------------

**This oneshot (14 pages) was brought to you by me, Wandering Wonderer.**

**This story was inspired by the wonderful SplendentGoddess over on and her Inuyasha story titled 'Divine Intervention'. I read her stuff not only because it's good, but because I love her style of writing.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
